Fabina One-Shots
by FabianNina4eva4568
Summary: My collection of Fabina One-Shots. Inspired by FABINALIVES, so please check out her stories! Hope you guys like! Rated 'T' for some suggestive topics.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so I know its been a while, but I'm officially a college student! YAY! I start my classes tomorrow, so I figured I'd update one story at least. I've been watching HOA on the DVDs I bought on Amazon, so I've been busy with that. I love you all, so I decided to start writing a Fabina One-Shot story, this being chapter one.

Authors Note: There is mentions in these chapters of sex and other feminine things. So, read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my plotlines for these chapters. Please Read and Review.

* * *

On Monday morning, Nina Martin woke up with a groan. She had to wake up early, her boyfriend was already at school, and she felt horrible. Amber Millington was already awake and in front of her vanity putting make-up on. She turned to her roommate.

"You okay, Nina?" Nina shook her head.

"No. I feel horrible." Amber looked confused.

"Then why are you going to school?" Nina sighed.

"Because, I'm not 'sick' sick." Amber still looked confused. "Amber, I'm on my period."

"OH! Sorry, Neens." The blonde walked over and hugged her friend. Nina laughed.

"It's okay. I just hope Fabian understands quicker then it took you too."

"You tell Fabian every month?" Nina nodded.

"Ever since we started dating." Nina said, pulling on her uniform. "Fabian likes knowing, as odd as it is, so that he can make sure the others don't annoy me."

"Aww. That's odd, but it's sweet." Amber said, as Nina sat down next to her. This had become routine for the two, Amber finishing her make-up early to help Nina with the light make-up she wears. Nina started wearing more natural make-up when Fabian finally asked her out. "Does he at least get you chocolate?"

"Yeah. And flowers."

"Maybe I should start telling Alfie..."

"I think it helps that Fabian grew up with 3 older sisters." Amber nodded.

"Considering that they probably synced up at one point or another." Nina laughed. "Do you remember when we all synced up?"

"Oh my god. That was really bad." Nina said, remembering how bitchy all of them had been to their boyfriends and each other.

"It really was." Amber commented, finishing Nina's hair. The conversation between the two of them ended as the two of them walked downstairs, backpacks over their shoulders. Amber walked straight to Alfie's room, while Nina walked into the common room to find something sweet. Fabian Rutter was standing in the middle of the room, with one hand behind his back. Nina smiled.

"Morning, Neens." Fabian said.

"Morning. Whatcha got there?" Fabian chuckled. His arm came out from behind his back to show her the bouquet of rainbow-colored roses he had gotten for her. Nina smiled. "You're so sweet." She said, taking the flowers from him, noticing that most of the roses were purple, her favorite color.

"Well, I figured out yesterday that you would not be feeling well this morning, so I left early this morning, getting everything you needed." He said, nodding to the bag next to him. She smiled, and thankfully took it when he handed it to her. She kissed his cheek quickly.

"Thank you. You're the best boyfriend ever." Fabian smiled.

"I would like to think so." Nina laughed as Amber walked in the room.

"Aww! You two are too sweet!" Nina and Fabian both chuckled. Nina ran upstairs quickly to put the bag on her bed, and then went downstairs to eat breakfast next to her best friend and her really sweet boyfriend.

* * *

I'll update soon, chapter soon is planned out, it just needs to be written out.

Love,

Kathryn


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Hope you guys had a great day!

And so, after my rant, I decided that you guys deserved an update. So, here you go! Hope you guys enjoy!

Special thanks to Elossa, who started reading and reviewing on my stories! Thank you so much.

Oh, and by the way, to the guest who reviewed on my author's note, me and my family think that what you said was very rude. As I've said many times: I update when I can! I am in college, for nursing, so I'll be in college for 9 years. Give me a break. Your comment has been deleted and if you post anything else rude on any of my stories, I will personally delete them without a second thought. If you have a problem with me, PM me personally, where I can handle you without others reading it. Okay? Okay. (Fault in our Stars reference! So sad...)

Anyway, hope you enjoy. PM me if you want a specific story updated!

* * *

Nina Rutter woke up on her 26th birthday with a smile on her face. Her husband always liked to make her birthdays special, as does she for him. She turned over, to see her husbands' sleeping face looking at her. She hated to wake him up, but it was her birthday, so she decided to wake him up anyway. She gently shook his shoulder.

"Fabian.." She muttered. "Time to wake up." He stirred and turned over. She laughed. "Fabian. Seriously."

"Nina, I love you but it's early. Please let me sleep." She laughed. Her husband was the kind of person who'll stay up late and sleep in late. She, on the other hand was an early raiser, no matter what.

"It's 10 am."

"I know." She knew the one thing that would wake him up. She hated using it, but it got him up, and she wanted to celebrate.

"Fabian, if you don't wake up, you're not having sex with the birthday girl tonight." She laughed as he woke up immediately, sitting up in their bed. At 26, they were both very successful people, and they had been rewarded greatly. They owned their own museum, with included a book store and cafe. They lived in a house that was theirs, and theirs alone. Nina and Fabian had furnished it themselves, making it one of the most interesting and unique houses anyone has ever been in. But, the room Nina loved the most was their bedroom. It was a simple white bedroom with white rugs, and a fireplace facing the end of their bed, which Fabian mostly lit at night. They had a balcony, which Nina loved looking out at night, and an adjoined bathroom which was perfect for them. Their bed had wooden frame, with many pillows and a pale blue comforter and white sheets. It was perfect. Fabian's actually the one who suggested the fire place, which Nina happily agreed to.

"I'm awake."

"I know you are." Nina said, wrapping her body in the blankets and sat up against the headboard. Fabian smiled at her before leaning closer to kiss his beautiful wife.

"Happy birthday love." She smiled, and laid her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Thanks, Fabes."

"So, breakfast for my birthday princess?" He asked and she giggled as he picked her up, bridal style and carried her down the stairs to their kitchen. "What does the princess want?"

"Pancakes?" She asked. Fabian laughed.

"What kind?" She thought for a minute before answering,

"Blueberry chocolate chip." Fabian raised his eyebrows before laughing and nodding. As he made her pancakes, he wasn't shocked when she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his back. She was surprised, though, when turned around and kissed her. It was easily one of their best kisses, full of passion and love. It was lucky that Fabian hadn't started to cook any of the pancakes, considering that they 'snogged' for at least 10 minutes. When she finally pulled away from him, he rested his forehead on top of hers and smiled. She smirked.

"I want my pancakes." He laughed.

"Yes, your highness."

15 minutes later, the princess and her husband were happily eating when Fabian spoke.

"I hope this is okay with you, but I didn't get you a birthday gift this year." Nina's heart sank. She loved getting presents, not in a greedy way, but everyone always surprised her. Especially Fabians' gifts. They were always she secretly wanted, but never bought and he somehow always knew.

"Oh, that's fine."

"Really?" He asked, looking at her oddly. Nina didn't catch his eye.

"Yeah." She put pancake in her mouth and looked down at her plate. Fabian walked to the other side of the island and looked at her. "What?" She asked.

"You're lying to me."

"My birthday, and the princess says no she's not." Fabian looked at her.

"Well, then guess she doesn't get her congratulatory gift." He started to walk away.

"Wait!" She said as he stopped. "What?"

"I was going to wait until later to give this to you, but," He said, as he handed her a huge present across the island. "Open it." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine." When she fully unwrapped the gift, she saw the best gift Fabian had ever gotten her: a chrome book 11. She had wanted it for a while now, and she told him a couple weeks ago. It was white with a blue line outlining the keyboard. **(A/N: This is my new laptop! I'm in love with it!)** "Why?" She was still confused.

"I got a phone call the other day, and you got the article." Fabian said, a smile creeping up his face. Nina screamed with excitement. This article was published in a worldwide magazine, and now she was going to the author of a marriage and family advice column. She wrapped her arms around Fabian.

"Are you serious?!"

"I would never lie about that!" He matched her excitement. "Congratulations, Nina. I know you really wanted this."

"Oh my god!" Fabian laughed. He knew that it was going to take a while for her to calm down. She then shocked him by grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs to their room. They didn't come down for a couple hours.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Could I please get 3 reviews before I update again? It would be appreaciated!

Love Kathryn

x


End file.
